New Girl, Bad Impression
by JackieFrost1234
Summary: In which Wally hits on the new girl on the league, Robecca, and makes a bad impression. He forgot this was the boss man's girl he was hitting on. Wally x Fem!Robin


**New Girl, Bad Impression**

Funny I hope so.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer~

* * *

Wally Had it all. From the charming smile to the freckles on his face and last but not least, the speed. He was well packaged. He could get _anyone _to swoon over, and could any guy to dream as him... Well... Except Connor. But the day he met Batman, he met Robecca...

To him, it was love at first sight. Her skin a peach color, her ebony hair tied in a pony tail, leaving her bangs hanging at the side of her mask, and the curves of her body. He just wished he could see her eyes under her sunglasses. Wally felt a wave of heat wash over as he just stared at the boss man's legal daughter with pure bliss.

"Oh~ someone's hitting on Big Daddy Bats girl!" M'gann whispered teasingly in Wally's ear. Wally glared at her. "No I'm not! I'm just um... Uh, m-making sure... She feels comfortable meeting the team," he stammered. M'gann smirked, placing her hands on her hips. "Mmhm. Just gotta warn ya- half of the guys that tried to hit on Batman's daughter _barely _make it out alive," she hissed with a playful grin.

Wally gulped. "Thanks for the advise."

"Hey! You must be Wallace and Megan," a voice- so beautiful it made Wally freeze. Both turned to see Robecca standing with a graceful smile. "Robecca. So nice to finally to meet you, we've heard alot," M'gann greeted happily. Robecca gave her a quick hug, then gazed at a strucked Wally.

"Hey, Wallace- can I call you _Wally _instead? It's sounds WAY cooler," she said. M'gann smothered a laughter behind her hand, wondering if that was a compliment or insult. Wally remined silent, still smiling widely. Robecca raised an awkward eyebrow. "Can he talk?," she asked.

"Oh, he can talk, he's just a little nervous. Meeting new people can give him anxieties," M'gann chuckled, giving Wally a shake on the shoulders. Robecca placed a hand on her mouth with a look of concern. "Oh dear, is he gonna be okay?"

"He'll be fine! Now while he's soothing down, let me introduce you to my uncle," M'gann chirped, leading Robecca away and snickering wildly over her shoulder. _ Why does it have to be Batman's daughter?,_ Wally asked himself.

* * *

"So let me get this straight: you have just met with Robecca, and already you are experiencing love contractions with her?" Aqualad questioned after hearing Wally out. Wally ran a hand through his red locks stressfully. "I guess- but don't go off telling Batman this!" he warned. Aqualad held his hands up with a chuckle. "Your unspoken conciounse is safe with me," Aqualad promised before walking away. Wally groaned and walked to the kitchem where Robecca and M'gann were giggling about something.

He quickly hid behind the counter and listened. "That Wally guy is sure quiet the chatter-box," he heard Robecca say sarcastically. M'gann chuckled. "Don't worry, he was just nervous," she informed. Wally released a breath he had been holding, glad that M'gann didn't spill his secrets.

"So Robecca, what do you want in a guy?" Wally heard the Martian asked. Instantly, he leaned closer to eagerly. Robecca smiled.

"Hm? How about a guy who's carries my like a doll and wears baggy pants, then tries to lay one on me."

Both girls burst into laughter, but Wally was already gone to hear it. "Really?" M'gann asked. Robecca released a laugh.

"No! Man, to me guys like that are douché bags."

Uh oh.

* * *

Robecca walked out the mansion, wearing a jean skirt above her knees (Had to really argue with Bruce that it was not _inappropriate), _a lime green top, and a white jacket. She also wore her glasses and her hair was now freed on her shoulder, but flowed gracefully in the wind.

"Robecca," a velvet, husky voice called from the gate. Robecca looked up to see it was Wally, just out of costume... But the way Robecca saw him made her _want _him to put it back on.

He wore these _ugly _baggy jeans, and he wore a white muscle shirt revealing his muscles. "Wally?" she whispered, walking up to the male. "What are you wearing- where in the hell did you get these?" she questioned, gesturing to the pants. Wally flashed her a charming smile that clearly did not go good with the clothes. "Yeh like?" he asked in a husk tone. Robecca stammered her words, wanting to say _hell no now go find you some real clothes,_ but didn't want be rude.

"Well- uh- it err- looks um-..."

Wally smirked. She was too amazed to speak. "I like your eyes," he cut her off. Robecca looked at him weirdly. "Um... Thanks I gues?"

_Too speechless for words_, Wally thought proudly. He sucked in a breath._ And finally..._

Before Robecca knew it, the male lifted her off her feet like a groom would do to his bride. "_Hey! Put... Me... DOWN!"_ Robecca screamed between grunts as she tried to struggle. Wally raised an eyebrow. _She's totally not feeling the aster? Better try the final technique._

With no warning, he leaned down, trying to steal Robecca's lips. But me missed and the next thing he saw was a furiouse girl...

And a fist coming striaght at him.

The last thing Wally knew was darkness.

* * *

Wally cracked his eyes opened to see Robecca glaring angrily down at him. Her nostrils were flaring and her fists were clenched tightly. He smiled nervously with a chuckle, but hissed when he felt a sharp pain in his lower jaw.

"What the _fuck,_ man!? I barely meet you- _hardly _speak a sentence with you, and already you try to lay one on me?" she shrieked.

Wally gulped. By the looks of pure fury on her beautiful face, he would rather have Batman beat his ass. "I'm sorry... I just..." Wally tried to get the confession out, causing Robecca's hard glare to soften. "You what?" she questioned.

"I really like you."

Scarlet found its way onto both of the teens faces, this time, Robecca kneeling down on both knees to the still lain down speedster. "Then why didn't you just tell me, Wally?" Robecca whined, feeling guilty about the punch. Wally eyed the dirt floor. "I was afriad you would feel weird or grossed out." Wally looked up at a silent Robecca and could hardly see her eyed througj the glassed- oh how he badly wanted to see them! Suddenly, he felt soft lips on his and forced back a unmanly squeak. He looked at Robecca's face and slowly, he pulled off her glasses... Surprised to see that she didn't punch him again, but even _more _surprised that her eyes were shut in _bliss._

He took this chance to sit up and hold her face in his hands while she ran her own in his red locks. Their lips moved together for a long time till they finally pulled away for air. Slowly, Robecca opened her eyes... Revealing crystal blues- the most beautiful ones Wally has ever seen. Robecca sighed. "Don't tell my father," she said. Wally smiled and tilted her head to him so he could capture a mental photo of her eyes.

"You got it... Hey, are you um... Free on friday?" he asked nearvously. Robecca smirked. "Are you going to carry me like a bride to the movies?"

"No..."

"Then no, I would like to _go out _with you."

Inside, Wally was screaming in joy. Robecca then stood from his lap and dusted her skirt, and walked away. But before fully leaving, she gazed back at Wally with a sexy smirk.

"Oh, an Wally... My real name is Dickinia Greyson," she purred. Wally smiled, but he didn't know the victory smile on Robecca's face as she walked away.

* * *

**Aw! I'm thinking of doing a series on this IF I get enough reviews and likes. SO REVIEW!**


End file.
